Mislead To Revenge
by AnimaImagine
Summary: Summary: 10 years has passed since the small war between The Black Order and The Noahs. Now, Aren,the son of Allen and Kanda, has met a strange person who calls himself Shu. Can Aren trust him and stop himself from falling in love? See the events take place through sadness, love, and lies. Sequel to The Unexpected.
1. Introduction

**What you have long been waiting for...the sequel of "The Unexpected"!**

**Pairings: Yullen, CrossXKomui, TykiXLavi, OCXOC and more of that**

**Summary: 10 years has passed since the small war between The Black Order and The Noahs. Now, Aren,the son of Allen and Kanda, has met a strange person who calls himself Shu. Can Aren trust him and stop himself from falling in love? See the events take place through sadness, love, and lies. Sequel to The Unexpected.**

**Warning: Amazingness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM**

* * *

**Mislead To Revenge- Introduction**

* * *

**Flashback- 10 Years Ago**

**In the corner of the room, a fat shadow watched the family, grinning like a maniac.**

**"You can never kill me, exorcists!"**

* * *

**10 Years Later**

Aren Kanda, 11 years old, proudly walked through the halls with the new Black Order uniform he was given. Today, he just became, with his parents permission of course, a full member of Black Order. The youngest one too! Well, his friends became full members as well.

Joido and Levi Mikk, the twins carried the equipment type innocence.

Mary Lee, she follows her Papa's footsteps, a scientist but she is also a equipment-type exorcist.

Len Chang, he takes after his mother, though instead of his feet it was part of his whole body.

Finally, Aren, he was only 1 years old when he gained his innocence from a toy sword he had. His innocence was very rare, mixed between his two fathers. The other exorcists were jealous of this, but Aren didn't care. Everyone was an exorcist to him, the same.

"Aren!" The boy saw his friends at the end of the hall, waving and wearing their new uniforms. Aren rushed over to them, high-fiving everyone.

"I'm so happy that I'm officially a exorcist! What about you guys," Aren asked, brushing his fingers through his dark hair.

The two girls and Len smirked except for Joido. Joido was looking down at the ground, his long hair hanging down from his face. Aren frowned but shook it off.

"So, are you guys going to choose a new mission at all?"

"Nah, I feel like I need more practice," Levi said with a pout.

"You know I can but I don't really want to! I can only assign them to you, well soon anyways," the young scientist smirked.

Len nodded. He was always a show off. Joido just shrugged. Once again Aren frowned.

"I'm going to see if I can. Got to go!"

"Bye!"

* * *

"Daddy! Dad! I'm back," Aren shouted as he entered their room which was basically a large home. Allen popped out from the kitchen, with a huge smile on his face.

"How is my little exorcist doing today," Allen squealed, ruffling Aren's dark hair, ruining it.

"Daddy! Not my hair," Aren pouted.

"Aren." Kanda walked into the room, still his usual self. "How is everything?"

"Everything went fine," the room gained a gloomy atmosphere. Aren and Kanda never did have a very good relationship. At a young age, Aren felt that Kanda wasn't the best like he was hiding something, but he still tried to at least be good with him.

"So, uh...dinner," Allen said breaking the gloom.

Kanda nodded while Aren screamed, "Food!"

The family sat down around the table in the corner, Allen placing the plates down.

"Itadakimasu!"

"So, Daddy, Dad...I was wondering if I can do a mission soon?"

"You just became an exorcist and you're young. Why not wait," Kanda said, eating his ramen.

"But Papa! Len is going to, why not I join him?"

"That might be better, Kanda," Allen looked at his husband.

Kanda sighed. "Fine."

"Yay!"

* * *

**Later That Night**

Aren was strolling through the halls again, heading towards the Mikk room. He had his uniform on. He wore something similar to his Daddy's old uniform with the amazing hood. His dark hair and his pale skin matched with it. He was also worried. Joido was acting weird earlier.

Suddenly, Aren heard the Gatekeeper yelling possibly at a newcomer again. Daddy told him that the Gatekeeper did the same thing to him. Aren went to the door and said to the Gatekeeper to open it.

It opened slowly, when it was fully opened, Aren was blown away.

At least, a person his age that was much taller than him, 6 ft, stood outside. He wore dark clothes and carried a umbrella. His somewhat dark blue hair went pass his shoulders. Though, what really bothered Aren was his face. It was almost tanned and the boy was smirking and his eyes were doing the same. It looked ruthless.

"My name is Fukushu. Just call me Shu."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Hoped you liked it. I will give a full description of what the characters (OCs) actually look like. By the way after two chapters pass I will be making a Flashback chapter at least every time if it's important. Also guess what Fukushu or fukushu means.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Next Chapter is here!**

**Warning: Brief Yaoi and Possibly Lies**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM**

* * *

**Mislead To Revenge- Chapter 2**

"State your name."

"Fukushu. No last name I must say."

The boy named Fukushu was in the center of the room, surrounded by the Generals, the regular exorcists, and Helvaska. Aren wanted to know why the boy, Fukushu, was here. Fukushu brought chills down Aren's back, making him feel weird.

"What have you come here for," Kanda, now a general, asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I wish to become an exorcist," Shu answered, a weird grin on his face.

"We don't need anymore," Cross said," We have been at peace even though there are a few Akuma here and there. We have enough people that collects innocence. We're fine."

"But have you found the Heart of Innocence yet? You need help to find it before someone else does," Shu said.

"That may be true, young one," Helvaska bent over, looking straight at Fukushu. "I will allow it."

The generals and exorcists groaned as did Aren. "Now don't do that. Didn't you just made the young children exorcists?"

"But-"

"No buts. Now Fukushu, go to Komui for your check up and uniform," Helvaska commanded while the others shivered at 'check up'.

* * *

Fukushu was brought to Head Nurse's office, sitting on the table patiently. The door opened, a now older Komui walking in with the same kind smile on his face.

"You must be Komui. I heard so much about you from other villages," Fukushu acknowledged.

Komui hummed and straightened his glasses. "Of course. I as well heard so much about you. It seems some are uncomfortable about you coming here."

"Well that may be because I came unannounced and my beautiful face to make people uncomfortable."

"I guess," Komui picked up a large sharp object and pointed it at the boy's arm, who just sat there unmoved. "You're different from the others."

"Well, I have grew up in a place where you must deal with pain."

Komui sweat dropped. "Weird coming from an 11 year old. Now let's get started."

As Komui basically tortured Fukushu; Aren looked through the door's small window, curious and still weirded out. The boy just sat there. Not screaming at all. Aren moved away and headed towards his parents's room.

* * *

Aren opened his parents's door, revealing the couple squirming under the sheets, moaning. Aren's face shifted into disgust of seeing his parents having sex, he covered his eyes.

"Uh..excuse me?!"

The lovers jolted and scrambled to cover themselves up more. Aren looked back at his clumsy parents and they looked back at him. An awkward atmosphere reigned the room.

"So, Aren what did you want," Allen asked breaking the silence.

"Just,uh, wondering about how you feel by this Fukushu guy."

"That's all," Kanda grumpily whispered but Aren heard him.

Allen ignored Kanda. "He's kind of strange but why not you hang out with him a little bit? Show him around and let him meet your own friends. Maybe you won't feel so weird about him."

"Alrighty then. I'll just be going." Aren left, closing the door behind him and leaning against it. Aren gripped his chest.

"I don't know...I have a feeling that it won't be easy," Aren whispered to himself. Aren looked up when footsteps sounded and it was Joido staggering down the halls with a blank look.

"But first..."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**The next chapter will be a flashback! Love? Hate? Tell me kindly.**

**Imagine~**


	3. Flashback: 3 hours Ago

**Next Chapter is here! Enjoy!**

**Warning: Mild Oc/ Oc for right now**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM**

* * *

**Flashback: 3 Hours Ago**

Five ten to eleven year olds stood in front of Helvaska, giggling and jumping in joy. Today they would officially become exorcists. They're not little kids anymore; they grew up fast with strength and care.

"Before we start, who would like to go first," Helvaska asked.

"Wait, this is a private thing," Mary asked.

"Yes, young child. I have to tell you each a personal thing that no one else needs to hear," Helvaska answered.

"Then I would like to go first," Len said, his blue eyes shining in determination.

"Alright then. The rest of you wait outside."

* * *

As the rest waited outside, they babbled about what Len is going to be told. Levi being the most perverted girl in Black Order was making sexual suggestions about it. Of course, she targeted Len and Joido.

"I bet Helvaska is going to tell Len that he needs to protect and love his princess Joido," Levi grinned, watching Joido blush dark red.

"Shut up, sis."

"But come on Joi-kun. You know it's true," Levi giggled.

Joido frowned deeply but deep inside he hoped it was true. Aren stepped closer, wrapping an arm around his friend. "Len, would need to get pass me first."

"Actually he needs to get pass Tyki first. Which will never happen," Mary claimed.

"What will never happen," Len asked as he stepped out of the room. Joido blushed again, thinking how handsome Len looked. Len's shoulder length blond hair matched with the red and black uniform. The uniform was tight against Len's chest showing off some abs he gained at a younger age. The pants were baggy probably to give him more room when he activated his innocence.

Everyone looked at him mesmerized. Len tilted his head. "What?"

"Nothing!"

* * *

One by one everyone entered the room with Helvaska, receiving their uniforms and knowledge. The best part is everyone was able to pick their style of their uniform. Levi's shirt was mid-length showing off her dark skin and belly button and the pants were actually shorts. To top it off, her red hair was wrapped in a black scarf. Joido shook his head thinking how Tyki would go crazy about the way his daughter dress.

Mary was next; though she wants to be a scientist she agreed to become an exorcist as well since she has innocence. Her uniform was long and covered every part of her skin, her black hair put into a ponytail showing off her birthmark on the back of her neck.

Then it was Aren's turn. His dark brown hair framed his pale face perfectly along with the uniform snuggling his body nicely. It was the same style as his Daddy's from the old style. Aren loved the hood that went with it. He had his equipment/parasitic-type innocence sheathed next to his hip.

Finally it was Joido's turn.

"Good luck little bro," Levi encouraged, smirking.

"Yeah, it's not that bad. It's really quick," Mary smiled. Aren gave him thumbs up.

Joido nodded and turned towards the door only to be stopped by Len. Len looked at him with a soft smile. "Good Luck, Joido."

Joido blushed again and nodded really fast before entering the room. Helvaska stood tall and proud and acknowledged Joido's presence.

"Joido Mikk. I was eager to start with you," Helvaska bent over and touched the boy's face affectionately.

"Why?"

"I'll get to that," Helvaska smiled and turned away picking up his uniform he chose. "I was amazed by your choice. It's absolutely beautiful." She placed the uniform in Joido's small dark skin hands and turned away, wanting him to get dressed.

Joido slipped on the uniform and looked at the mirror next to him. It was a beautiful and perfect choice of a uniform. The jeans had red trimming and the rest was black and the boots had a heel and curved at the top of the boot showing where his knees are. He only had a tank top underneath the red jacket which was opened up. On the jacket was the Black Order logo which looked amazing on the red. Finally, Joido picked an add-on which was a black and red heart cape tied around his neck. Joido felt like a prince.

Joido turned back to Helvaska who was now facing him. "What do you wish to tell me, Helvaska?"

"What is your innocence," Helvaska asked.

Joido raised an eyebrow. "You already know this. I have equipment-type innocence, though different from Levi's. She has a wrench and I have a sword."

"Yes. A sword. You've been training with it," Helvaska asked.

"Of course,'' Joido nodded.

"Joido,there is something I wish to tell you." Joido sweatdropped and mentally facepalmed. "Yeah?"

"Joido, I fear the innocence you carry is very dangerous. Your sword has many different abilities but I fear that it has the most dangerous but valuable of them all."

Joido got nervous. "Your innocence follows your father's, Tyki's, abilities. When he lived as a Noah, he can transform into a dangerous creature and your innocence carries that. If activated you can turn into such and destroy everything in your path."

"B-But why did you say it was valuable?!"

"I think that you also carry the Heart of Innocence. If you actually do, someone may kill you like the Akumas as well the Branches would do the same thing to you."

Joido stepped back starting to tear up. "B-But why me?! I thought the Heart of innocence stays in one host?"

"It seems it does not."

"Does my parents know this?" Helvaska nodded. "My sister…." Helvaska nodded again. "No..No..No! No!" Joido turned away and ran out the room, shutting the door loudly. The gang stared at him confused.

"Is everything okay, bro?"

"Joido," Len said.

"Uh…yeah. I'm fine. It's really cool to finally be part of the Black Order, right," Joido chuckled masking his emotions which everyone fell for.

As the gang walked away to their own designations, Joido felt like a ghost was following him.

_Your dangerous,Joido._

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**#2spooky~ Review~**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the favorites and follows. **

**Warning: Scary things (to me that is)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM**

* * *

**Mislead to Revenge- Chapter****2**

**Previously on Chapter 1:**

_"I don't know...I have a feeling that it won't be easy," Aren whispered to himself. Aren looked up when footsteps sounded and it was Joido staggering down the halls with a blank look._

_"But first..."_

* * *

**Now:**

Aren sneakily followed Joido to his bedroom, slipping inside before the boy closed the door. Aren leaned against the door, waiting for Joido to realize his presence. It didn't take long.

"Aren, why are you here," Joido's voice sounded desperate.

"I'm just worried about you, Joido. I'm one of your best friends. You can tell me anything alright," Aren said.

'It's nothing, Aren." Joido moved across the room and looked out of the small window he had. He started shaking as he saw a ghost behind his shoulder. It had large teeth and big eyes. Aren noticed the shaking and went over to Joido, touching his shoulder.

"Are you alright," Aren asked.

Joido gulped. "Yeah. You know, I'm just a little nervous. We're finally exorcists and there's probably new enemies out there, so it's kind of scary."

Aren nodded, a smile spreading on his face. "Is that all you're worried about? There's no need Joido. Everything will be fi-"

The door opened, revealing Len. "What're you doing here Aren?"

"Ah, it's nothing, Len," Aren scratched behind his head. "So, what're you doing here?"

"I-I wanted to talk to Joido," Len blushed. Aren's mouth opened and understood. "I'll be going then." Aren left the room leaving the possible couple alone.

"Joido. You didn't tell him?"

"I may trust Aren, but not with this problem. I don't want him to worry too. I can deal with this."

"If you think so." After that, Len was next to leave. Joido sighed when he left, the ghost reappearing.

_Yes. Don't tell anyone Joido._

"O-Ok."

* * *

**Later**

Fukushu peer his head around the corner, looking for anyone. Finding no one, he sprinted down the hallway, sneaking out the Black Order and ignoring the guardian. At the edge of the cliff, he stopped and waited for a few seconds and then jumped.

The wind whooshed past him, his shoulder-length hair flying up in the air and his arms wrapped around his torso.

_Bam!_

His boots stomped on the ground, landing safely. Shu grinned and ran towards the forest next to him. He stopped in a clearing, a large person already there.

"Earl," Fukushu bowed.

"Ah, Shu. I see you successfully joined the Black Order," Earl grinned.

"I almost wasn't able to because of these two guys named Kanda and Cross. But I made it Earl," Shu told him.

"Then it's time to begin. Shu, since I regained all my power, the exorcists is going to have a hard time with the new and improved Akuma that's taking the innocence. I want you to begin doing missions. With Allen Walker's son. Aren."

"Aren? Oh, this will be easy. I eavesdropped and his Daddy wants him to be friends with me. That will be a piece of cake," Shu smiled.

"Good. Now get going. Oh and look after that Joido boy. I know that ghost is watching him but he may need more eyes," Earl commanded.

"Yes sir."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Enjoy! Short chapter as always.**

**Warning: Family troubles (like lying)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM**

* * *

**Mislead To Revenge-Chapter 3**

**One Week Later**

"Komui, we have reported more casualties involving Akuma. There also has been a rise of Akuma lately," Tiedoll read to Komui. The generals were sat around a table, discussing the rise of Akuma. No one knows what happened at all. It just started.

"I guess it was a good idea to have more exorcists if this is happening. But why now," Cross asked.

All general shrugged. "All we need to do right now is fight them and collect innocence," Komui said. "This is strange, but we can deal with it."

"Do you think it's all because of the Fukushu boy," Kanda asked.

"Probably. It might even be Joido's fault," Klaud Nine suggested.

"No! It is not my son's fault," Tyki yelled, slamming his hands down on the table.

"Just calm down. Right now, let's just do what we usually do," Komui said. Under the table, was Mary, listening in on the discussion, her heart beating quickly.

* * *

**Later**

"Dad? Papa," Mary whispered walking into her parents' room. Komui and Cross looked up from their paperwork, worried. "What's wrong, Mary," Cross asked, standing up from his chair.

"I'm confused. I understand about Fukushu…but why Joido? What's wrong with him," she asked, quietly.

Cross and Komui looked at each other. "Nothing is wrong with him sweetie," Komui lied.

"But I heard General Nine say it's all Joido's fault that there is so many Akumas!"

"She's kidding. That's why Tyki said it wasn't his son's fault," Komui lied again, causing Cross to glare at his husband.

"Komui is right Mary," Cross played along. "Just be careful though Mary. You might need to go out there."

"Really," Mary's eyes lit up, happy again. "Yes! I can finally show off my skills as a scientist/exorcist!"

* * *

"Hey, Fukushu!" Fukushu averted his attention to the voice, seeing Aren Walker running towards him. Fukushu grinned. 'Aren looks good in his uniform', right when Fukushu thought that, he slapped himself, causing Aren to stop.

"What's wrong Shu?"

Shu shook his head. 'Just need to be friends with him, nothing else.' "Nothing is wrong Aren. What do you want?"

Aren blushed and shifted. He couldn't believe he was going to ask this. "Do you want to hang out with me sometime?"

Fukushu grinned mentally. So easy. "Sure, why not right now."

Aren smiled. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Next chapter will be a flashback. **


	6. Flashback: 10 Years Ago

**Short flashback. Enjoy!**

**Warning: Nothing that I see.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM**

* * *

**Flashback: 10 Years Ago**

_The twins were in their beds, sniffing and shivering. The night was cold; wind came through the cracks and out. It stopped, as heavy footsteps were heard. The jingle of keys was being slid into the lock, the cell door opening slowly._

_"Wake up, Noahs."_

_Jasdero and Devito sat up at the same, eyes widening in shock and fear. "It's yo-"_

_"Shush now. We don't want anyone to hear, do we?"_

_The three disappeared._

* * *

They appeared back in front of a tall tower, surrounded by Akuma. "Earl! How are you alive," Devito asked, Jasdero looking at the Earl, eager to know the answer.

"Pure luck, that's all. Come on now Jasdero, Devito," Earl urged them into the tower, finding Lulubell sitting on a long table. "You're late."

"I'm sorry, dear. Took a while to enter the prison, exorcists everywhere," Earl said. "Anyways, I brought you two back here because we are going to start up again."

"'Start up again'? You mean…another war," Devito asked. Earl nodded. "Yes. I also assembled some of the other Noahs to help. Though, I wish Skinn was alive and if the others can help again. They said they're too busy for that. But Sheril and Wisely and Lulubell is here"

The twins gulped. The Millennium Earl is too into this. "Alright then. Come this way." Leaving Lulubell on the table, the three entered a back room, which held a large container with weird liquid in it. After getting a little closer, Jasdero and Devito notices a small baby floating inside.

"Why is there a baby? Are you doing a weird experiment on a baby!?"

Earl waved his hand and grinned. "Kind of. It's our secret weapon and…my son technically. Remember when we captured Allen Walker? While he was in dream land with Road, I took some of his innocence to reproduce. Then I collected genes coming from some of you Noahs's hair. And here it is. My son…Fukushu!"

"Fukushu…that's Japanese," Jasdero said quietly.

The Earl nodded. "Fukushu means revenge!" The Earl started laughing uncontrollably, Sheril, Wisely and Lulubell coming inside the room, watching the baby grow slowly. The twins shaking in fear, hoping this will be over soon.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Uh oh… Anyways, thank you guys for everything!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hope you guys enjoy. Thanks!**

**Warning: Violence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM**

* * *

**Mislead To Revenge- Chapter 6**

Aren and Shu walked along on the grass behind the Black Order, not speaking to each other. Occasionally, Aren would look up at Shu, with a look of curiosity. To Aren, Shu didn't seem out of place when he's calm and not talking. But when he is speaking, Shu has a small grin on his face, creeped Aren out.

"So, Aren, tell me about yourself?"

Aren jumped up from the question but nodded. "Well, I like to eat…a lot.

Fukushu smiled. "What's your favorite food? Mine's Fettuccine alfredo."

Aren sweat dropped. "Dango. Just Dango."

"Oh. Well, they are delicious." Aren smiled, looking towards the ground. 'This isn't so bad,' he thought.

* * *

Mary was jumping up and down in her seat in excitement, her dads and the other scientists watching her in amusement. Mary was finally able to go out on the field, showing off her intellect, while studying Akuma that fell. They were to study and find out of what's going on with the increase of Akuma.

"Mary, when we get there, you have to be careful," Cross told her, leaning against the window of the carriage.

"Gosh Dad, you're so overprotective. I'll be alright especially with you guys everywhere," Mary said, giggling. Cross just looked away causing Komui to frown.

Finally, they arrived in a small clearing that had two fallen Akuma, their tongues hanging out their mouth, dead. Mary giggled and opened the carriage door, sprinting out and putting on her white lab coat. "Come on you guys!"

Everyone else followed out watching Mary poking an Akuma. "Mary, do you have gloves on," Komui yelled out. Mary nodded, showing her hands, snapping a glove. "Of course I do Papa."

The next hour had Cross leaning against a tree nearby, holding his innocence closely and the scientists probing the Akuma, Mary especially, yelling out her theories to everyone.

"I think they're just repopulating," Mary said.

"You may be right, but why now," Reever asked.

Everyone shrugged except for Komui and Cross. "W-What if The Millennium Earl is back," Mary whispered.

Cross grunted. "Don't say that. He's dead."

"Just a theory remember Dad?"

Suddenly, an Akuma was moving. "Guys, stand back," Komui yelled, everyone following his orders.

"The girl is right, The Earl is ba-," the Akuma started but was stopped by Mary, who stabbed him with her long pruner, basically her Akuma-weapon.

"Mary!"

Mary looked at her two dads. "I'm alright but soon I won't be. Since, The Earl _is _back."

* * *

**Later That Day**

Aren and Shu were still walking along the grass, but this time Shu had an arm wrapped around Aren's shoulder. Kanda was walking toward them, concerned and angry.

"Aren, Fukushu," Kanda said, standing next to them.

"Oh hi Dad. What's going on," Aren asked.

Kanda glared at Fukushu. "Aren, you wanted to go on a mission right? Come inside, we have a problem."

Aren grinned and nodded following his Dad inside, Shu doing the same, grinning as well.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**More soon~ ****I got the idea of a pruner as an Akuma-weapon from Black Butler…so cool.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Here's another one! Enjoy!**

**Warning: Family issues and creepy things**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM**

* * *

**Mislead To Revenge- Chapter 7**

**_Earlier_**

_Kanda glared at Fukushu. "Aren, you wanted to go on a mission right? Come inside, we have a problem."_

_Aren grinned and nodded following his Dad inside, Shu doing the same, grinning as well._

* * *

**Now**

Aren and Shu followed Kanda to Komui's office, the others standing in a straight line facing Komui, Cross, Allen, Tyki, Lavi and Road. Kanda gestured Aren and Shu to stand in the straight line as well, himself moving to stand next to his husband.

"Everyone, we called you hear to start your first ever mission well expect you Len," Komui announced. Everyone cheered, well Len grinned, showing off, as well none of them acknowledged the fact that Joido wasn't there.

"What do we have to do? I'm ready for anything," Levi smiled, leaning on her activated equipment-type.

Lavi laughed at her daughter. "Komui?"

Komui continued, "We recently," he lied, "found out that The Earl is back and _alive. _So, there has been a rise of Akuma since last week. We want your first mission to just be simple. There's a town, north of us, and has been swarmed by Akuma. We want you to drive them out or put it simply…kill them."

The kids nodded. "Alright, get to it then. Also, Levi can you go get your brother please and tell him what's going on and he needs to come with you."

Levi frowned, upset that she didn't notice Joido gone. "Yes Komui."

* * *

**In Joido's Room**

Joido was laying on his stomach, mouth open and drooling, shaking in fear as he kept hearing the ghost speak to him.

_They said it's your entire fault. You know it is right Joido? Your fault!_

Joido started to tear up; he sat up and looked out his window, watching the sky go by. The world looked so peaceful but it is just a lie. Everything is going bad, especially for him.

_This isn't bad. It's good…Joido Mikk. Or should I now call you Lord Key. Why Key? Well, you're the key to everything of destruction, Lord Key._

"Stop… Stop it. Leave me alone," Joido whispered, grabbing his shoulders.

_But I'm your friend. Friends stick with each other, never leaves their side._

"Shut up!"

_Knock Knock_

"Joido, it's me Levi. We have our first mission…with the gang. Komui wants you to come out and join us," his sister said behind the door.

Joido smiled slightly. 'This would be good. I can stop thinking about what Helvaska said.'

"Alright sis! I'm coming out!"

"Heh, you know those words are pretty funny. 'I'm coming out'," Levi laughed, Joido laughed as he opened the door, freshened up.

"I love your sexual jokes."

"Me too."

* * *

Mary moved across the room, getting ready for the mission she was about to go on. "I have my: Akuma-weapon pruner, spectacles for any science stuff to ever come up, journal and medical kit. I have everything I need."

"No you don't," Cross told her, putting his hand on her shoulder, "You forgot to have me tell you to be careful."

"Oh my… Dad! I know. I know I have to be careful. Why do you keep telling me this!"

"I just don't want to lose another child Mary!"

Everything went silent. "'Lose another child'? What are you talking about Cross," Komui asked, concerned and afraid. Mary having the same expressions.

"It's nothing. I'll tell you later. Now go on."

Mary felt uncomfortable but nodded. "Yes Dad."

Then the kids were off.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**#2Spooky~**


	9. Flashback: 1 Year Ago

**Time…for…a…FLASHBACK! It's short and next chapter will probably be long I bet.**

**Warning: I don't see one…do you?**

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say this…I don't own it!**

* * *

**Flashback: 1 Year ago**

"Papa! Daddy," two nine year olds cried out in the small living. Their parents, Tyki and Lavi, went out of their bedroom, concerned.

"What is it?"

Joido and Levi looked at each other and back to their parents with grins on their faces. "We wanted to know if you can train us," Levi told them.

"I don't know…It's too dangerous," Lavi whispered in his motherly voice.

"Lavi, they'll be fine. They're strong kids, they can deal," Tyki said.

"If you're so sure. Ok," Lavi agreeing, the twins cheering in happiness.

_Knock Knock_

"Papa! Daddy! Someone's at the door," the twins shouting at the same time.

"Can you guys please stop doing that," Tyki sighed, covering his ears, as Lavi answered the door. Klaud Nine stood proudly at door in her exorcist uniform, her pet wrapped around her shoulder.

"Good morning Lavi."

"Good morning Klaud. What do you want," Lavi asked.

"Helvaska requested for you, Tyki and Levi. You must come to her…now," Klaud told him.

Joido suddenly appeared behind Lavi's legs, his big eyes looking up at Klaud. Klaud looked down at Joido with a blush. Joido is just too cute for a nine year old. "Ms. Nine, what about me?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry Joido." Joido just nodded and walked away, telling his Papa and sister that they needed to go to Helvaska.

* * *

**Later**

Lavi, Tyki and Levi stood stiff and proudly in front of Helvaska, who looked back at them with a serious look on her face. Everyone wished to know what Helvaska wanted to tell them especially without Joido. Helvaska moved closer and bent down, staring face to face to everyone.

"I'm glad that you could make it, you three. I wish to tell you something and I know you eagerly want to know when it's without your son and brother Joido Mikk," Helvaska calmly said.

They nodded.

"I've been watching Joido ever since he was born. I could feel the power that flows off of him and his power, it scares me."

"So what?! Joido is strong and that's good…right," Levi asked.

"Levi," Tyki looked at her, shushing her.

"No, Levi is right. Joido is perhaps too strong for anyone. Tyki, you, being a Noah, probably sent some of your abilities to your son."

Tyki and Lavi flinched but Levi just stared. "And…? That's bad because…?"

"Joido had gained the ability to transform into Tyki's Noah true form and he may also carry the Heart Of Innocence."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Next chap out sooner or later.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Warning: Mild Violence (for now) and fluff**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM**

* * *

**Mislead To Revenge- Chapter 9 **

The group were sat in a wagon, being drove by a fellow villager that they were heading to, that was surrounded by Akumas. It was painfully silent. Aren and Levi kept watch of Joido, who was leaning against Len and Mary had her face down, still wondering what her dad meant earlier. Shu was just sleeping.

"Hey kids, why are you all heading to my village? It's dangerous, I am sure you heard that there are monsters," the man said.

Everyone averted their attention to the man. "We know and we're here to help."

The man lifted an eyebrow but it ended there.

Soon they arrived and the village was basically deserted except for some depressed villagers. Far off, you can see fire and explosions and Akuma. The kids hopped out of the wagon and thanked the man and was off to find a inn before they did anything else.

"Alright, let's do rooms. Mary and I will be together, Aren and Shu and Joido and Len," Levi said. "Is that alright?"

Everyone nodded except for Aren, who gulped. He still have a small amount of nervousness and fear around Shu.

* * *

"Joido, Levi is starting become suspicious. Did she see you, talking to the ghost," Len asked, throwing his small bag on his bed.

Joido shook his head. "The door was close. Len, I'm scared."

Len walked over to Joido, hugging him and kissing his forehead. "Everything will be okay. I'll protect you."

_No he won't. And you know that, Lord Key._

* * *

"Mary, you ok?"

Mary looked up from her lap, staring at Levi as she took off her uniform. "I'm alright. Just shaken up a little bit."

"Same thing goes for me."

Mary frowned. 'We all have our problems,' she thought.

* * *

As soon as Aren collapsed on the bed, he fell right to sleep. Shu chuckled and dropped his bag on his side of the room. Fukushu walked over to Aren, leaned down so their noses almost touched.

'I'm supposed to get closer to him, but not this close,' he thought as his heart started to beat very quick.

Aren slowly opened his eyes when he felt hot air hit his face, he instantly blushed as he noticed it was Shu who was very close to him right now.

"W-What're you doing?"

Shu tilted his head. "Watching you sleep. You look cute when you're asleep by the way."

Aren blushed and pushed Shu away, going under the covers of his bed and falling asleep again. He ignored the quiet chuckling from Shu.

* * *

**Later That Night**

Shu shrugged on his red and black exorcist uniform, tugging on the hood that he asked for. He placed a small kiss on Aren's forehead and left the room and inn. The Akumas continued to destroy everything and take lives causing Shu to grin largely.

Shu walked along the brick sidewalk, heading over to the destruction and shoving desperate villagers out of the way.

"Master Fukushu, you're here," a weird-looking Akuma said, floating down to be face to face with Shu. The other Akumas surrounded them in a circle.

"I see you went right to business with this village."

"It was Earl's idea. We plan to kidnap Joido Mikk tomorrow," the leader told him.

Shu lifted an eyebrow and shook his head. "Don't do it. It's not time yet."

"But The Earl said-," the Akuma was punched by an iron fist from Fukushu, crashing into a nearby house.

"Who cares, just do what I say. I'll tell my father that I have a better idea."

"Yes Master Fukushu."

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	11. Chapter 10

**Thank you guys!**

**Warning: Yaoi and Violence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM**

* * *

**Mislead To Revenge- Chapter 10**

"Cross," Komui called out as he approached their living room. Komui was still wondering what Cross meant earlier. Did Cross lose someone that was the same age as Mary or was it something else?

"Komui, what do you want," Cross asked, sipping from a cup of coffee.

"What did 'I just don't want to lose another child' mean?"

Cross choked and he placed the cup down on a counter. "Oh, that...Komui,I think you should sit down for this." Komui obeyed and sat in a nearby armchair.

"Alright tell me."

"When Mary was born, she was supposed to have a twin," Cross stopped and looked at Komui, who stated to have a sad face,"Something happened and the baby died. Head Nurse couldn't figure out what happened, so while you were still passed out, I took the baby and buried it. I didn't tell you because you would be depressed and all."

"Where did you bury it?"

Cross shrugged. "I never marked it."

Komui stood up quickly. "Cross! Why didn't you mark it," he cried.

"You'll get suspicious."

Komui gritted his teeth and pushed Cross up against a wall. His hands were balled against Cross's chest, tears wetting them. "Have sex with me Cross."

"Komui..."

"Do it Cross," Komui yelled. "Have sex with me so we can try again."

Cross's eyebrows lifted up. "If you want...Where is the medicine?"

Komui moved away and went to the kitchen. Cross heard a cabinet being opened then being slammed shut. Komui walked back in the room, drinking the whole medicine bottle. The scientist finished and wiped his mouth.

"Get undress,"Komui commanded, already slipping off his lab coat. Cross followed the order, and the two were fully naked. Cross sat in the armchair with his legs spread out. "Come on Komui."

Komui sat in his husband's lap, pressing against Cross's cock. Cross and Komui instantly got hard and they both attacked. Komui sucked on Cross's neck, leaving small bites and bruises. Cross did the same to Komui and he also massaged Komui's backside.

The general's left hand fingers slid slowly down to Komui's ass and found the entrance. Komui gasped as felt three dry fingers enter him.

"S-Seriously Cross? No lube?"

"You know you like it."

Komui moved away from what his was doing and enjoyed the pleasure of the three fingers going inside and outside of him. Komui started to pushed down the fingers and moved in a circle. Cross moaned and pulled his fingers out.

"You surely want it."

"Oh yes."

Komui adjusted in his lap so Cross's member was pressing against him. "Come on Cross!"

Cross smirked and slowly slipped inside. The two moaned because of the pressure, Cross leaned against Komui's chest, taking deep breaths. Tired of waiting, Komui moved up and slammed back down quickly. Cross gripped his husband's hip, following with him. They found their rhythm, the armchair scrapping the wooden floor.

High-pitched gasps could be heard three rooms down, both glad that all exorcists were on a mission to fight the increased Akumas.

"I'm getting close!"

"M-Me too...," Cross brushed back Komui's hair, laying a kiss on his ear. "Come on!"

They both screamed as they reached their completion.

* * *

**In The Village**

"Innocence activate," Levi yelled, her equipment-type weapon growing larger in size. She swung her wrench and trapped an Akuma up against a building. "Mary!"

"Ahh," Mary striked the pinned Akuma with her pruner and it instantly died, dust and glitter being left behind.

"Nice," Levi shouted with a smile, Mary copying the action.

Over to their right, Len Chang had his innocence activated as well, beautiful blue lighting up his whole body. He jumped up and went inside of a Akuma and appearing on the other side, killing the enemy. Aren and Shu worked together. Aren was happy to finally see Shu's innocence being activated.

Shu is a parasitic-type, his two hands in large iron fists. Aren watched as Shu beat the crap out of an Akuma, when Fukushu gave him the okay, Aren striked the Akuma in the center.

The young exorcists continued to fight while Joido watched from afar. He was shaking, to scared and nervous to kill an Akuma. The Ghost kept bothering him and the Akumas kept looking at him with weird grins.

_Kill them. Kill them before they take you Lord Key._

Joido slowly grew a bloodlusting grin and his eyes grew wide, he killed all of the surrounding the Akumas with just a look.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Ooooooo.**


	12. Flashback: Another 10 Years Ago

**Popping more out for you guys. Enjoy!**

**Warning: Lies...Lies everywhere! Can we trust the Black Order anymore!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM**

* * *

**Flashback: 10 Years Ago**

The generals gathered around the table, even the new-appointed ones. Tyki and Kanda was chosen to become generals. Kanda always denied it in the past but now that he's married and have a child, why not more? So, he joined. Tyki, because of his help in the war, he became a general. Road could become one too but she chose having fun with Krory more than having to do more work.

"What is the report Klaud," Komui said.

"Earlier today, at the prison, two prisoners escaped. It was the Noahs, Devito and Jasdero."

Tyki's eyebrows comically touched his hairline. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. During that time, the guards were passed out. After an hour, they found their cell empty."

The whole table started to murmur. Komui rubbed his chin. "Was anyone able to see how they escaped?"

"Well, before one of guards passed out, he said there was a large man walking right pass him," Klaud said, getting a headache.

"Are you telling me that The Earl let them out," Tiedoll questioned.

"Yes." Everyone started to whispered again.

"Well, we don't know quite for sure that it was The Earl," Cross mentioned.

"You are right General. The robotic Allen killed The Earl and we left his body to rot in a deep river, Lavi and I did so," Tyki said.

Kanda nodded. "I made sure that it killed him. He hurt my Moyashi, of course he died."

Everyone whispered again.

"But you never know. It is The Earl we are talking about. He can do anything," Komui said.

Everyone nodded, understanding.

"Probably we should send some out. To spy on the base," Cross suggested.

"Road can do it. She's as sneaky as a cat," Tyki told them.

"Then tell her. We shall wait."

* * *

**Later**

Road and brought along for the ride, Krory, watched from binoculars behind a thorny bush. "Do you see anything Road?"

"No. Just some dead- looking Akumas. This is getting boring. Can we leave?"

"We can't leave. This was an order!"

Road rolled her eyes. "You're no fun Krory."

"Wait, I think I see something," Krory pointed to three dark shadows in the distance.

Road's eyes widen as she got a closer look. That was The Earl no doubt and Jasdero and Devito. "Let's go. I'm getting scared."

They disappeared.

* * *

**Back At Black Order**

"Komui, it is confirmed," Klaud told him, with the report that Road given her.

"I see," Komui slouched further into his shoulder, an imaginary thinking cap on.

"What should we do," one of the generals asked.

"I think we should stay away from it," Cross grunted.

"But why? It will just become a problem in the future," Tyki glared at him.

"You're right but I don't think it's smart to just go out there and fight The Earl again. What if he is at full power," Cross countered.

The generals nodded, agreeing. "Well, we should figure out what to tell the exorcists. This whole prison break thing is causing chaos," Tiedoll said.

"You're right Tiedoll. I think I know what to do."

Everyone looked at Komui. "I think we shouldn't fight The Earl and get killed doing so. We should just regularly do what we do. Find innocence, stop anyone who is trying to steal it, and continue looking for the Heart Of Innocence."

"Komui is correct. We should wait," Klaud agreed.

"Fine, but what do we tell the exorcists," Tyki asked.

"Tell them that the Noah prisoners just simply broke out of their cell and no one helped them. As well tell them that we checked and found The Earl's rotted remains," Komui said.

"You want us to lie," a General asked, getting up from his seat.

Komui nodded. "Yes. Lie. Lie about everything that have something to do with this so no one gets hurt. If someone thinks that The Earl is alive, just simply lie."

Everyone stuttered for a little bit but accepted the orders.

"Good. Any questions? No? Then this meeting is dismissed."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Lies~**


	13. Chapter 12

**Here's the next chapter! Give me suggestions for fanart on my deviantart go to my link on my profile! You can also check out my Man OCs now!**

**Warning: More Fluff, mentions of pregnancy, scary things, underage kissing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM**

* * *

**Mislead To Revenge- Chapter 12**

**Previously**

_Joido slowly grew a bloodlusting grin and his eyes wide, he killed all of the surrounding Akumas with just a look._

* * *

**Present**

Everyone turned to Joido and the dead Akumas that just started to turn to dust. Levi gulped. She knew this day would come when Joido would learn how to use his dangerous power. She noticed the grin on his face and gasped loudly. Joido jumped up, hearing the action and looked at his friends.

"What happened?"

* * *

**Hours Later**

The gang arrived back at the Black Order and into Komui's office, sending in their reports about the mission. Len told everyone not to write anything they saw about Joido, which everyone agreed too. Levi knew what was going on but she was curious of what Len knew. Did he know about Joido's abilities? Thinking about this made her jealous. She wanted her own brother to talk to her about everything that's happening to him not to his crush.

She shook it off though and everyone went to their separate ways. Mary stayed in her father's office, noticing that he appeared sick.

"Dad? Is everything alright," she asked after her friends left the room.

Komui looked up from his desk and at his daughter. He smiled. "I'm alright. It's just...something is making me rather nauseous," he hinted.

Mary was still worried and turned to her other father who was smoking. "Papa, please watch over Dad."

Cross chuckled. "Don't worry, he'll be fine."

Mary lifted an eyebrow but shrugged. "Alright then."

* * *

Joido and Len laid next to each other on Joido's bed, putting small closed-mouthed kisses on the other's lips. Len moved away from Joido's lips and sat up, brushing back his blonde hair.

"What's wrong Len," Joido asked.

"Levi is starting to get suspicious," Len answered.

Joido tilted his head. "She already knows about my abilities though."

"Yes but that's not what I meant. She's getting suspicious that I know..."

"And?"

"And that your abilities are starting to kick in."

_Oh no. What're you going to do Lord Key?_

"Shut up," Joido whispered. "That's bad."

"Of course it is! She can tell your parents and you might be taken in...to be experimented or something," Len sighed, thinking about the consequences.

"It'll be alright. I'll try my hardest to suppress my power," Joido said.

"If you think so."

_Oh you know so. Right, Lord Key?_

* * *

Aren and Fukushu walked along outside on the grass, laughing and talking to each other. Learning more things about the other and becoming stronger friends. Aren thought this wasn't so bad. He actually liked Shu more now. He listened to Shu laughed again. He probably liked him too much.

Aren never thought he would like Shu more than a friend but it happened and he liked it that way. Though, Shu wouldn't return his feelings to him.

"Aren, are you alright," Shu asked.

"I'm okay Fuku," Aren replied.

"Don't call me that," Shu chuckled.

"Fuku!"

"Stop," Shu shoved Aren playfully. Aren laughed and started to walked faster than Shu, taunting him. Shu smirked.

'It's almost time,' Shu thought, sadly.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Don't forget to check out my deviantart!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Next chappie! Thank you guys for everything!**

**Warning: Too much fluff and suspicious Levi and light swearing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM**

* * *

**Mislead To Revenge- Chapter 13**

**Next Day**

Warm air flowed through the bedroom window, taking the cold away. A body laid in a bed, shifting around every so often. The door opened to the room, a tanned figure approached the bed and jumped on it.

"Ah," Aren yelled. "What the hell Shu!"

Shu laughed and jumped off the bed. "Sorry, I just wanted to ask you something but I guess not..."

"What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you like to go into town today," Shu asked.

Aren blushed lightly. "We're just hanging out right? It's not a date?"

Now Shu was red. "Of course it's not a date!"

Aren felt a little disappointed but shook it off. "Ok. Just let me get ready."

"See you outside," Shu waved and left the room.

* * *

**Later**

Kanda and Allen sat at a round table, eating breakfast. Allen, of course, had stacks of plates, piling on top of the other. Aren left his room and approached the front door. Kanda looked away at his breakfast and at Aren.

"Where are you going? You haven't eaten breakfast yet you know," Kanda said.

Aren rubbed the back of his head. "I'm going into town with...Shu."

Kanda lifted an eyebrow at that. Allen just let out a light cheer. "That's good that your making friends with him Aren!"

"Well, you told me to Daddy. Shu isn't that bad as well."

"Do you trust him," Kanda asked.

Aren stopped and frowned deeply. "Should I trust you, Dad?"

Kanda cringed, Allen as well. Aren glared one last time before hoping the door, "I trust Shu. I just don't know if I can do the same for you." Aren left leaving Kanda upset and Allen confused.

"Yu, are you fighting with Aren again?"

"It's nothing Moyashi. Don't bother."

* * *

Levi has finally figured out what to do. After thinking it over, she decided that she would spy on her brother. It's rude yes but it would be worth it. Levi can know what's going on and she would keep it a secret in her heart. Joido and Len is probably hanging out in her brother's room, so they'll not notice that she's spying on them. Levi nodded and went out to do the spying.

Levi opened her door and slowly approached her brother's room. She brushed her red hair back and pressed her hair against the door. The voices are muffled but she can catch some statements.

"Has the Ghost mentioned anything," she heard Len say.

"No. Just the same thing over and over. It's getting annoying instead of being creepy," Joido replied.

"I see. But you aren't going to give in are you?"

"Len, I wouldn't leave you or anyone else. I'll never go to The Earl's side," Joido said.

Len chuckled. "Good. Now let's do more tests."

"Can't we stop doing it? The Heart Of Innocence is not in me," Joido complained.

"We have to make sure. Activate your innocence," Len said.

Then there was silence. Levi stepped away from the door, rubbing a hand over her face. She can't believe it. And who was this Ghost person? Levi ran away, tears running down her face.

* * *

Aren and Shu walked along the brick sidewalk in the town. Aren was still upset over what his father said but he got over it quickly. He had so much fun with Shu already. They went out and got lunch from the nearby café, talked and played in the park. Aren smiled wide, liking Shu as a friend.

Shu liked Aren as a friend, probably more which he regrets. His father didn't want him to fall in love with Aren Kanda. He was only supposed to spy on the Black Order and miss with Aren and Joido's head. He did good with Joido but everything with Aren has failed. Shu sighed.

"Are you okay," Aren asked.

Shu nodded. "I'm fine. Race me?"

"Sure!"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Next chapter is a flashback!**


	15. Flashback: 2 Weeks Ago

**Time for a flashback!**

**Warning: Lies**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM**

**I posted two other chapters previously if you didn't see it yet.**

* * *

**Flashback: 2 Weeks Ago**

Kanda rubbed his eyes and pushed the paperwork away. He sighed heavily, thinking about the new kid, Fukushu. He was a strange one Kanda knew that. But it was weird that when he joined the Black Order, more Akuma appeared. It was also found out that The Earl is back from the dead, well to the exorcists of course. The Generals already knew he was back ten years ago.

"Kanda, come back to bed," Allen groaned from his side of the bed.

"I will in a minute Moyashi. Let me just get a drink of water," Kanda told him before getting out of his desk chair.

The samurai entered the living room and noticed that his son was seated at the couch, reading through some papers. Kanda lifted an eyebrow and shook his head. He grabbed a cup and filled it to the top with water from the sink. Aren moved in his seat and glared at his father.

Kanda tilted his head and gulped down his water. He placed the cup down and stared at his son. Aren was shaking angrily.

"Now I know why I always never trusted you Dad," Aren growled.

"What's wrong Aren," Kanda asked.

"You knew The Earl was alive ten years ago didn't you," Aren yelled.

Kanda frowned and squinted his eyes. He looked at the papers in Aren's hands and noticed it was his report from that many years ago. "Where did you get that?"

"In your room, at your desk. But that doesn't matter! Why...why did the Generals and yourself lied to us? Everyone told me that the two Noahs just escaped and no one helped them. But it seems like from this report that that's a lie. Tell me father, is this true or not?"

Kanda was now the one glaring. He thought back to what Komui said those ten years ago. Lie. Lie to everyone whoever asks. "It's not true Aren."

Aren lifted an eyebrow. "Explain."

"Everyone is right that the two Noahs escaped by themselves. No one helped them. We also doubled checked. We had Road and Krory stakeout The Earl's headquarters and didn't find anything. Not even the two Noahs."

"But this is report was dated back ten years ago. You wrote that The Earl is alive."

"We had to. Komui told us to do so. It was to stop people from worrying actually. They believed that The Earl was back but we assured them that he wasn't. They still believed it so we just wrote that down to keep everyone satisfied with their beliefs," Kanda lied. He hated lying to his own son.

"Oh...I'm sorry Dad that I thought...," Aren sighed.

"It's okay. Now go to bed. Good night Aren," Kanda left the room, feeling sick to his stomach. He knew that Aren would hate him more when he will find out that his own father lied to him.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Visit my deviantart link on my profile!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Close to the end...**

**Warning: Mentions of pregnancy, abuse/violence (torture)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM**

* * *

**Mislead To Revenge- Chapter 15**

There was flush from the bathroom and afterwards Komui walked out, tired of throwing up every day. Mary was looking through her reports when her father sat in the armchair, sighing and rubbing his belly.

"Are you sure you are okay Daddy," Mary asked, worried.

Komui smiled and nodded. "I'm alright. It's just a certain...someone is making me sick."

"Did Dad cook again?"

"No sweetheart. Someone else," Komui said and the conversation ended there. Mary was still worried and confused. Who was making her father sick and why? She sighed.

'I need to study more about this topic,' Mary thought, getting up and going to her room to study more.

* * *

**Later**

"Hello Fukushu. How is everything," The Earl asked with a smirk.

Shu rocked on his heels on the dark green grass. "Going great. The Ghost is becoming Joido's trustworthy friend right now." The two of them were in a forest, right next to Black Order, undetected.

"Good. I have plans for you Fukushu."

"Oh? What is it?"

"I think it's time to break Joido and have him come to our side. Activate The Ghost's power, my son," Earl commanded.

Shu gasped loudly. He knew how strong Ghost is and how much torture he would give Joido. Shu shook his head. He can't hesitate. He has to do it, no matter if he is friends with everyone in Black Order.

"I'll do it father."

"Great," The Earl turned around. "Be careful Fukushu. You're getting quite close with Aren Kanda." He disappeared leaving an uncomfortable Shu.

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy," Mary yelled, running out of her room and stood face to face with her father.

"Yes Mary," Komui asked, rubbing his stomach again.

"Are you...pregnant," Mary asked with big eyes.

Komui smiled. "Yes I am. Your father and I decided to try for another one and it worked. Mary, you're going to have a brother or sister."

Mary's eyes lit up and a large smile grew on her face. "This is amazing! I can teach my sibling everything I know," Mary said.

Komui laughed.

* * *

Joido collapsed on the floor, gripping his stomach in pain. The boy twitched uncontrollably, feeling a invisible hand shake him roughly. Ghost had a large grin on his face, enjoying the screams of pain coming from the exorcist.

"Why are you...doing this," Joido yelled, blood spilling over his lips as he done so.

Why, I was ordered to of course. It's my job to bring you over to my side Key.

"Aren't I already on your side? I'm your friend right," Joido gasped, now feeling scratches on his chest.

Friend? Yes, you are my friend Lord Key but not quite on my side. Len is taking you away from me, don't you think?

"Stop please!"

Not yet.

"Ah!"

* * *

**Later**

Joido was a bloody and bruised mess. The Ghost did a number on his, placing scratches and dark bruises all over Joido's body, his clothes ripped to pieces. Joido kept repeating that he has to stop, but of course The Ghost just kept the scary grin on his face and continued to make Joido suffer.

My side or theirs?

"I-I,"Joido gasped rolling on to his stomach. The boy started to crawl towards his small window. "Ea-Earl."

The Millennium Earl was outside on the ledge, smiling down at Joido. "Hello my new Noah and secret weapon. How are you?"

"I-I pick you," Joido coughed, more blood spilling out.

The Earl tilted his head. "Good." The man grabbed Joido's arm and disappeared. A few feet down, Shu was watching the whole thing, ashamed.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	17. Chapter 16

**A few more chapters left...**

**Warning: A swear word, somewhat blasphemy, truthful Kanda, another mention of pregnancy, mentions of kidnapping**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM**

* * *

**Mislead To Revenge-Chapter 16**

"I've called you all here today since our headquarters has been breached and took one of our members. Joido Mikk, son of Lavi and Tyki Mikk. His friend, Len, found him gone a couple hours ago and after doing a thorough search, he has disappeared from our eyes. The generals and I talked for awhile and figured The Earl and his Akumas kidnapped the young child. We must find him before the worse happens," Komui announced on a microphone, a hand sitting on top of his stomach.

Lavi was hugging his husband tightly, tears streaming down his face. Levi's face hung down, listening to everyone silently panic.

"All of you, we must go to the towns that have recently been attacked by Akumas. As you fight them, interrogate them and figure out where Joido is. Road and Krory would spy from afar. Us generals would prepare for the worst. Everyone, another war is becoming upon us," Komui said.

"We must fight and protect all!"

Everyone cheered, ready to save one of their own.

* * *

**Later**

Kanda and Allen was sitting on the kitchen table. Allen was frowning deeply. Kanda glared at his husband.

"I said no."

"Why Kanda? I'm not too far along in my pregnancy, I can handle fighting."

"End of discussion Allen! Last time, I almost thought I lost you and our child. I do not want to go through that again," Kanda yelled, banging his fists on the table.

"I will tell Aren the truth if you won't let me fight," Allen threatened.

Kanda scoffed. "You always know my weaknesses Moyashi."

"That's why you love me," Allen said, flipping his hair.

* * *

"Goddammit," Shu screamed, punching the wall. "Why why why!"

"Fukushu!"

Shu turned to the voice, seeing his crush. "Aren, what do you want?"

"Are you ok Shu? I know, it's bad that Joido was kidnapped but I never knew it would affect you this much since you don't know him so well," Aren said.

"I know Aren. But..."

Aren patted Shu's back and smiled. "Shu it's ok. We'll work together and find him alright?"

Shu blushed at feeling his crush's hand but nodded. "Alright."

* * *

**Faraway**

Joido slowly opened his eyes, feeling dizzy. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. The boy looked around, seeing he was in a lab of some sort.

"Lord Key, you're finally awake. I'm quite happy that we can finally meet face to face," a voice said.

'That sounds like,' Joido's eyes opened fully and fast. It was Ghost floating in front of him, that weird smirk on his face and wearing a long lab coat. Joido tried to scream and struggle, but he was tied up on a machine.

"No, don't do that. It won't help any way. Oh, Lord Key, how Master was waiting for this day," Ghost said and disappeared in front of the room. Joido noticed The Millennium Earl.

"Hello Revenge."

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	18. Flashback:About 2 Weeks Ago

**Another flashback! This may be the last flashback in this story! I also think we have a few more chapters left before the epilogue!**

**Warning: Underage Kissing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM**

* * *

**Flashback: About 2 Weeks Ago**

Len lounged in the living room armchair, a hand under his chin, thinking carefully. Joido acted strange when he came out from the room with Helvaska. He thought that Helvaska probably gave him knowledge that Joido is scared about. Len sighed. He worries too much. Of course he wishes to always protect Joido but sometimes it gets too much. Levi is right that it's love that's controlling him.

Lenalee looked up from her book from the couch. "What's wrong Len?"

Len shook out of his trance. "It's nothing mother."

"You're sure?"

Len nodded. "I'm just...worried about Joido."

Lenalee chuckled and closed her book. "That's so cute. If you're so worried about him, why not you go see him."

Len shrugged. "I don't want to disturb him," he lied. He really wanted to see Joido actually.

"Liar. Now go see Joido," Lenalee said, before going back to her book.

Len chuckled, got up and left the room.

* * *

Joido was curled up in a ball, laying on top of his bed, shaking in fear. He was surprised to see The Ghost appear. He thought it was probably because of what Helvaska told him about his abilities. He tried asking The Ghost of why he is here but he wouldn't tell him. The Ghost just kept telling him that he's special and he's the key. It's freaking him out.

A noise at the door stopped Joido from what he was doing. He got up slowly from his bed, thinking it was his parents or something. He opened the door carefully and sighing, seeing it was Len at his door instead.

"Hello Len," Joido said.

Len smiled. "May I come in?"

Joido blushed and moved out of the way, gesturing for Len to enter. Len nodded and sat in a nearby chair and crossed his legs. Joido bounced on his bed, confused.

"Len, I don't think you're here to have a friendly chat."

"No I'm not. I'm worried about you Joido," Len stared into Joido's green eyes.

"Why?" Did Len know?

"You have been acting strange after you left the room with Helvaska. Did she say something unsettling to you?"

Joido's heart pounded. He didn't know what to do. Should he tell Len about his abilities. His parents and Levi already knows and possibly more people.

_Tell him Joido. Brag about your abilities to him. Tell him what that creature told you._

Joido mentally nodded. "Yes Len. Helvaska told me something that is quite scary."

Len leaned forward from his chair. "Go on..."

Joido cringed. "She said that I inherited my Dad's (Tyki) powers. If I practice enough with my Anti-Akuma weapon, I can soon change into Dad's Noah form..."

"And?"

"And that I probably carry the Heart Of Innocence."

Len jumped up from his seat. "Do you know how bad that it is?!"

"Of course I do Len! The branches can find out and take me away. The few Akumas could do that as well!"

Len sighed heavily and walked in circles. He glanced back at Joido. "There's more, isn't there."

Joido smiled sadly. "You're pretty smart Len. Yes, there's more. This Ghost has appeared and freaking me out Len. I'm scared."

_Don't tell him that I'm the bad guy._

Joido ignored The Ghost. Len gripped his friend's shoulders. "Are you alright? The Ghost isn't hurting you or anything?"

"No, just scaring me. But it can get worst I think."

"It will be alright Joido. I promise that I'll protect you," Len smiled.

Joido blushed and brushed his hair back. Len is an amazing friend. And over the years that changed into love. "Thank you Len."

They stayed in that position for awhile before it changed into a lip lock position. Joido's eyes were wide open. Len is kissing him...Len is kissing him! It was a closed-mouthed kiss but it was perfect. Len cupped his cheeks and got closer, making a opened-mouthed kiss.

Joido pushed him back. "We're too young for this Len...You know that."

Len shook his head. "I don't care. I like you Joido and I will protect you."

Joido smiled.

_Enjoy the happiness while it last Joido Mikk._

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	19. Chapter 18

**3 or 4 chapters left!**

**Warning: The truth comes out, semi-torture, mild language**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM**

* * *

**Mislead To Revenge-Chapter 18**

"Why did you bring me here?!"

"Oh Joido, the way you sounds makes it seem I kidnapped you," Earl said, tilting his head.

"You did, didn't you?!"

"No, you came willingly after Ghost did a number on you. Remember," The Earl finished, rolling his tongue at the last word.

Joido gasped, remembering what happened hours ago. "No..."

"Yes, young child. You will be on my side! You will carry out the revenge I sought for those ten years ago," The Millennium Earl laughed. "Now, let's get started shall we?"

The Earl approached the machine Joido was attached, dialing something on the panel in front.

The machine slowing turned on, power fueling it. Joido screamed as pain raked through his body.

'Len,Levi, Aren...help please!'

* * *

"Komui, I have a report," Reever said.

"What is it," Komui said, rubbing is slowing growing tummy.

"The exorcists you sent out has reported that none of Akumas are cooperating. They would not tell us where Joido is hidden. Road and Krory has also no clue where The Earl is. His base seems to be empty sir."

Komui clicked his tongue, shaking his head. "Keep doing what your doing. We'll find him."

Reever nodded and left the office.

Komui sighed. "Don't worry Lavi, Tyki. We will find him," he said to the couple that was lounging on the couch. Lavi crying his eyes out, Tyki's arms wrapped around him, saying comforting words.

"You better find him,"Levi said in a nearby corner.

* * *

Aren walked through the grass, confused and worried. Earlier, his friends and himself were ordered to go out in the battlefield but after that, Shu disappeared. He needs to find him and soon.

Aren noticed something gray and black from the corner of his right eye. Aren turned towards it, a tall deep forest in front of him.

"Shu?"

Aren traveled deeper through the forest, hearing hushed voices.

"How is Joido?"

"In pain but cooperative. He seems to have given up of being found from the exorcists."

"..."

"You are upset, sir."

"I may or not became friends with the guy as well."

"Take that feeling away. That reminds me. The Earl wants you to stop getting close with the Aren boy. He also wants you back at base."

"Father..."

"Shu?"

Aren appeared in the clearing, eyes wide and scared. Shu jolted back, the Akuma smirking at the reaction.

"A-Aren, what're you doing here?"

"Don't give me that crap!" Shu jumped hearing the infuriated voice. "Are...are you with The Earl?"

"Aren-"

"Tell me!"

Shu sighed and ruffled his hair. "Yes, I am. The Earl was my creator, my father. He assigned me to come to Black Order few months ago. To spy, to learn, to get close to you and the others. But Aren, you must understand-"

"I understood enough," Aren yelled, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I liked you Fukushu. Why,why would you mislead me like that?!"

"Aren, I'm sorry-"

"No. No! Just leave...please. Take that damned Akuma and yourself back with your 'father'."

Shu gulped but nodded. "I'll see you later."

"I never want to see you again. I'm telling Komui and the generals to put you into prison,"Aren cried, stomping on the grass.

"Fine. Do so," and with that Shu grabbed onto the Akuma and floated away.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


End file.
